


Bells of Notre-Dame

by Sambook009



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, F/M, M/M, gypsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: Nico had grown up believing that he is a ghost, that he doesn't belong with the regular people, and that he will never be loved or excepted until one day with the kindness of a gypsy prince he learn that he can belong and most of that he can have a family. (Lukercy and one-sided Perico which turn to family love.)





	Bells of Notre-Dame

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Fanfiction.net, this has a couple of corrections in it, but otherwise its the same.

Alright this is my first fanfiction so I apologized if there are any mistakes and I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunchback of Notre Dame Quasimodo: Nico-16

Esmeralda: Percy-18

Phoebes: Luke-20

Frollo: Kronos-60

Clopin: Thalia-19

* * *

 

A teenage girl was walking thru the streets of Paris; she was a tall, lean, but strong girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a mischievous smirk. She pass Notre-Dame with the magnificent bells rigging.

" **Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre-Dame. The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the bells of Notre-Dame,"** she sang quietly as she watch the people go on unto their daily business simply going to the sound of the Bells.

 **"To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells. The bells of Notre Dame,"** she then spotted some children who were around a fountain, looking in awe at the church of Notre-Dame mainly the bells she then decided to walk toward the group of about 5 children ranging from the ages 7-10.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods because you know, they don't ring all by themselves," she told them in a sing-song voice. "They don't? " one of the boys of about 7 ask, his sky blue eyes fill wonder and curiosity "No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer," she said smiling sitting on the bench that surround the fountain make herself comfortable to tell the story about how the Bells ran (gypsies were known for their love of storytelling.)

"Who is this creature," she ask the children stirring up their curiosity.

"Who?'' "What is he?" she ask the children again. "What?"

"How did he come to be there?" she ask the final question.

"How?"

"Hush," Thalia (for that was the gypsy's name) hushed the children playfully "and Thalia will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.

 **"Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre-Dame,"** _A small boat made its way up the river carrying a group of 4 gypsies including a crying baby along with boatman_ **"Shut it up, will you!"** _one of the gypsy men muttered_ **"We'll be spotted!"** _the other man said. The women brought her baby closer to her chest and whisper desperately_ **"Hush, little one."**

 **"Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre-Dame,"** _The man rowing the boat dock the boat under the docks and with an outstretched hand demanded his money_ **"Four guilders for safe passage into Paris,"**

 _Just as the gypsy pulled out a sack of coins and arrow pierced the wind and torn open the bag, releasing its contents onto the snow._ **"But a trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells,"** _The small group of gypsies huddled closer together their hearts, heavy with dread and fear pounded, loudly in their ears when they saw black horse and its rider calmly descending the stairs toward them."Judge Kronos," murmured the patriarch to himself as Kronos got closer._

 **"Judge Kronos longed to purge the world of vice and sin, and he saw corruption everywhere except within,"** _Cold gold eyes stared down at the gypsies with disgust **"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice,''** The guards moved at his command; one of the guard struggle with the woman. _

_"You there, what are you hiding?!" the guard yelled at the gypsy woman holding her baby that was hiding from sight by the blanket as he tried to pry the blanket from her grasp. She clutched her bundle closer to her chest and back away._

_Kronos sigh and glared at the woman_ **"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her,"**

**"She ran,"**

_The women ran as fast as she could desperately holding on to her child, Maria had already lose her first child she couldn't bare lose another one, she could hear the pounding hoofs behind her. The gypsy then jump over a fence into a sm_ _aller street where the horse and the judge couldn't get in giving her some more time to escape, Maria then spotted the cathedral and ran up the steps and started to pound at the heavy wooden doors crying out desperately_ **"Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!"**

 _The black horse charged towards her with the rider reaching down to pull the bundle from her arms._ _With a swift kick to her chest Kronos manage to pried the bundle from her as she fell down one the steps hitting her head on the cold hard stone._

 _Indifferent to her death he then curiously look at the well wrap bundle that had now begun to cry_ **"A baby?,"** _he curiously unwrap the child in his arms before releasing a horrified gasp_ **"A monster!"** _Kronos started to look around him when he spotted a well and lead his horses towards it. Giving a last look at the baby in his hand he move in to drop him._

**"Stop!" cried the Archdeacon,"**

_Kronos retracted his hand along with child and gave the priest a glance_ **"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs."** _The priest knee-led next to the woman and held her cold hand,_ **"See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre-Dame,"** _Kronos gave the holy man a look of indifference_ **"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued."**

 **"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame,"** _the priest added._

 **"My conscience is clear,"** _Kronos argue back defending himself Chiron's warm brown eyes met Kronos's solid gold ones_

 **"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes,"** _The Archean then pointed to the statues of the saints_ **"The very eyes of Notre Dame,"**

 **"An for one time in his live of power and control, Kronos felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul,"** _Despite the bitter cold Kronos felt himself beginning to sweat; the judgmental eyes of the stone men piercing thru his own. He sigh in defeat "What must I do?" he ask the holy man?"_

 _Chiron picked of the lifeless women and answer_ **"Care for the child, and raise it as your own."**

**"What? I'd be settled with this discolor ...? Very well... Let him live with you, in your church."**

**"Live here? Where?"** _the priest ask the judge confused._ **"Anywhere… Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. The bell tower, perhaps and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me,"** _Kronos said as he look at the baby with a evil smile._

"And Kronos gave the child a cruel name, a name that means ghost in his native langue, Fántasma. Now here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man?," Thalia ask the children smiling at their wide-eyed expression, she then continue with the story.

**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells of Notre Dame,**


End file.
